Telepathy
Telepathy, also called Legilimency or Thought-Casting, is the supernatural, psychological power and ability to use the mind to read and possibly control another being's minds and thoughts, as well as to mentally receive and/or transmit information; the psychic phenomena by which communication occurs between minds, or mind-to-mind communication. Users of this power are often called Telepaths, Telepathics, or Mind Readers. This is an ability that is possessed by psychics. Such communication includes thoughts, ideas, feelings, memories, sensations and mental images. Capabilities User can read/sense another person's thoughts and/or communicate with them mentally. The ability of Telepathy falls into two categories: *'Telepathic Communication', the ability to transmit information from mind to another. *'Telepathic Perception', the ability to receive information from another mind. List of Users/Characters with this ability Having the power of telepathy allows the user to (but (depending on how powerful the user) not limited to) do the following: *God - As the most powerful being in the universe, God possesses this power and can read the minds of all beings, human or not. He also could telepathically communicate with beings even across the universe. *Death - Being the eldest horsemen, Death has this powers and can read the minds of all being, human or not. Like God, Death could telepathically commune with all beings even across the universe. *Oracle - Due to his status as the Original Angel, Oracle also possesses this power and can read the minds of all beings, human or not. *Jesus - Because he is the Son of God, Jesus has this power as well and can reads the minds of all beings, human or not. *Archangels - As the second highest ranking celestials, Archangels can read the minds of humans, monsters, spirits, demons, and lower-angels. *Cherubs - Are able to read the minds of humans, spirits, monsters, and lower angels. *Angels - Able to read the minds others angels when given permission and send messages to others, they commonly communicate using mass telepathy *Demons - Can read the minds of humans, spirits, and monsters. *Vampires - Able to read the minds of humans. Older vampires can read the mind of younger vampires. *Werewolves - Alphas are able to read the minds of humans, transitioning werewolves, and weak werewolves *Kitsune - Can read the minds of humans. *Minotaur - Minotaur have limited telepathy but possess enough to cause humans and demigods to see things. List of Uses Having the power of telepathy allows the user to (but (depending on how powerful the user) not limited to) do the following: Empathy Empathy is the capacity to share feelings of others. Sharing the feelings of others can be an ability or an inability. In extreme cases a person's own sense of identity may be damaged, and such an empathy may involuntarily take on the feelings of others. Angels are said to possess this ability. Illusion Casting This abilities' prime achievement is to create illusions of visual and audio perspectives. It has slightly altered the vision of something or created a complete illusion of nothing that is there. Mind Reading Telepathy allows the user to read anyone's thoughts with only the use of psychological thought and will. Mind Control The ability to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of other people in order to manipulate them. Depending on the skill and power of the user, telepathy allows the user to control, project and change the decisions and thoughts of other with only the use of the user's own mind. One can control a large group of people at the same time, basically creating a personal army. Depending on the skill and power of the user, telepathy allows the user to control, project and change the decisions and thoughts of other with only the use of the user's own mind. Memory Erase The ability to temporarily or permanently erase memories, an invaluable asset in espionage. DreamWalking This ability also allows others to enter the dreams of a person as well. Psionic/Astral Projection Astral Projection is the ability to project one or another's thoughts and make them seem as if they're there even if they are not, this is an ability used by Shinichi in Shadow Souls.Category:PowersCategory:Powers possessed by GodCategory:Powers possessed by DeathCategory:Powers possessed by AngelsCategory:Powers possessed by DemonsCategory:Powers possessed by VampiresCategory:Powers possessed by Werewolves